bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shaz Domino/Archive 1
Shaz's Powers Being him the one that attacked Akon and the others he should be the Stern Ritter with the enemy-controlling ability that manipulated Jidanbō on attacking the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Bogota X 11:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) It would also account for Rin stabbing Hiyosu, but it seems too early to make that conclusion. Though he might be dead now so we won't know unless we get an exposition later. Aresin (talk) 11:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC) It's too early to say. It would be better to wait for confirmation (if we get one at all that is). It just seems strange that someone who had just been controlling a giant from a distance before, would suddenly switch to using throwing knives instead with no sign of said giant anywhere. 11:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh no peeps. Shaz wasn't the one controlling Jidanbo and Rin. It was most likely PePe Waccabrada. Why do you think Pepe was smiling at the attack from the distance? He must have used his L-The Love ability on them both. If not just Jidanbo, as Rin looked at Hiyosu as if he made a small mistake and screwed up. Rin didn't look like he wanted to stab Hiyosu, he looked like it was an accident. Poweltav (talk) 17:04, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Name Isn't his name Jaz Domino? http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/85527845/7 ~~ Udarsha45 We generally favor Mangapanda's translations due to a bad track record with Mangastream. It can be brought up with the Translation Corner once the raw is available. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 15:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I've added the kanji. http://mangahead.com/Manga-Raw-Scan/Bleach/Bleach-512-Raw-Scan Isn't he dead? A question, as we see Akon dying from being stabbed in the back, he says that it finally broke and that he tried to break it from the outside but would be useless. Cue the useless SternRitter asking who was mystery person and being cut off from mentioning his bestowed power with the familiar artwork of a Bleach sword slash and then Ichigo shows up in a blaze of glory for his own chapter. Now with all that isn't it very possible that Akon was trying to free Ichigo, that this guy got in Ichigo's way and got cut down by our lovely main character? Any opinions would be appreciated. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:32, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Mmm,I don't believe that. The "Slash" is doubtful. Ichigo leaves explosion far from the scene where Akon. Then, He look Rukia, Renji and Byakuya. It would be impossible that killed him so easy and then do it all so fast. But the detail is in the previous chapter: ends with a "explosion". Then, the chapter this week, starting with the SRDI, Shaz is presented. Just after that again displayed the "explosion" and Ichigo appears. Clearly there is someone else in the SRDI (because Shaz is presented) but I doubt it's Ichigo. Yamasaurio (talk) 03:53, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thats a nice theory you have there Darksusanoo, now show me where in the manga it shows that.-- He's dead. We see the first part of the chapter in Ichigo's perspective as evidenced by the fragments of black. We see Akon dying in the sky laboratory. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/85527845/6 http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/85527845/7 We see Jaz not recognizing Ichigo and introducing himself. Then we see an explosion coming from the square box laboratory Akon was in. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/85527845/8 We see Juha Bach reacting to this. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/85527845/10 And we see the same black fragments here. http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/512/10 Then we see the sternritter reacting to their comrade's reiatsu disappearing from being one-shotted, and Bambietta asking what happened because she felt what happened.Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 05:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thats some nice speculation, but unfortunately none of that is actually seen.-- It's not speculation. There's no one else in the skybox except Ichigo. Or did you miss him coming out of a perfectly rectangular corridor. The Garganta appears as an oval in all other appearances. Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 05:48, October 18, 2012 (UTC) It's difficult to argue when you present clear evidence to support your claim, and the opposition just says "you're wrong" and nothing else. Perhaps a close examination of each successive panel would help you understand what happened at the beginning of the chapter? Anyway, let's see again what happened: 1. Akon opens the gate, letting Ichigo in. 2. Akon falls with knives in his back, and Shaz notices Ichigo. 3. Shaz begins to politely introduce himself and his powers, but gets a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tensho to the face. 4. Ichigo emerges from the cloud of dust left after the explosion, with no traces of Shaz left. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Well then i ask you: what was Akon trying to open? Why were the SRDI clearly in somekind of skybox in the middle of the sky? Who was Shaz talking to and why was he cut out so abruptly? Darksusanoo (talk) 13:32, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :There was no Getsuga Tensho shown, there was no Ichigo slashing Shaz shown. All of this is your own interpretation of the chapter. You are free to interpret the events however you wanted. However unless it is directly stated, we don't put it on articles.-- It was Ichigo Ichigo was the one that attacked him! Shaz was obviously in the same room as Akon who was talking to Ichigo or talking about Ichigo he was the one that let him in Soul Society. We see him lunging towards Shaz here http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/512/5 and then he attacks him here http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/512/6 after that we see Ichigo emerging from the smoke of the attack http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/512/8 Ichigo is the only one that could have attacked Domino he is the only person that could have moved at that speed and Yhwach himself said it was Kurosaki Ichigo. I generally hate beating these kinds of issues to death, but can we reexamine the likelihood that Ichigo was the one Shaz was talking to? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 10:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Having reviewed the chapter in question it seems more likely than not 22:12, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I've read the chapter several times already to make sure I follow the events, and I also think that 1) Shaz was talking to Ichigo, 2) Ichigo blasted him with a Getsuga Tenshō. This sequence simply wouldn't make any sense otherwise. 'SarisKhan' -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:21, July 4, 2013 (UTC) So, may I (or somebody else) fix the Plot section? SarisKhan -- ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 09:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I think that Saris Khan is right. We really should fix the plot section. Also we should also add that his Reiatsu vanished and put Shaz Domino under the deceased sections. According to a previous discussion about whether or not he's dead, Mask de Masculine, Bambietta Basterbine, and Cang Du sensed it, as shown in http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/512/10. I'd make the edit(s), but Salubri and SunXia would (probably get mad, again , and) undo the edits I made to the page(s).Poweltav (talk) 15:35, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Shaz fought Rukia? Take a look at this page from chapter 500. Could it be one of those knives used by Shaz Domino later in 512? Will-O-Wisp (talk) :That's one of the transmitter swords. Shaz's blades have a star shape end to them in ch512. 10:11, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Sternritter Members Until Shaz gets a bigger role in the story if at all can we please move him to Sternritter Members as he has contributed little to the story so far. Mr.Rig and Zig 04:16, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed, this should be moved to that page. ::This guy's had less explanation to him than Berenice, Jerome, and Unohana's Bankai, and the first two had their own pages for a while before we moved them. I say yes.